VPBE
* Visual (VFX) & Gameplay Update ** ** |Latest = February 18, 2015 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = |Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store The ultimate skin, , has been added to the store. Sona DJSkin.jpg|Kinetic Splash Sona DJSkin 1.jpg|Concussive Splash Sona DJSkin 2.jpg|Ethereal Splash Sona DJ Music sharing.png|Opt-in to DJ Sona's soundtrack from the scoreboard *The skin's retail price is and for the price you receive the DJ Sona skin, three summoner icons and three profile banners (one for each summoner icon). ** The skin will likely go on sale at 50% off for the first 4 days, as with previous ultimate skins. * DJ Sona is made up of what could most easily be described as three independent skins: Kinetic, Concussive and Ethereal. ** You can toggle between the modes by typing "/toggle" in chat or CTRL + 5. ** Each mode features a unique model, particle effects for each ability, quotes and a distinctive soundtrack that replaces the in-game soundtrack. * As with the standard soundtrack, Sona's three soundtracks build up as the game plays-out - interacting with various in-game events (such as first blood, kills, deaths). There are over three hours of music! ** Additionally, each of Sona's abilities — Power Chord, Hymn of Valor, Aria of Perseverance, Song of Celerity and Crescendo — will interact with her soundtrack; adding and subtracting layers to the music, changing the tempo, etc. * Sona's allies (but not her enemies) can opt-in to listening to Sona's music instead of the standard in-game soundtrack from the scoreboard. Sona has complete control of the soundtrack - her allies do not get to choose between Kinetic, Concussive or Ethereal. The following Summoner Icons have been added: ProfileIcon778 Sona DJ Ethereal.jpg|DJ Sona (Ethereal) ProfileIcon779 Sona DJ Concussive.jpg|DJ Sona (Concussive) ProfileIcon780 Sona DJ Kinetic.jpg|DJ Sona (Kinetic) Classic Wards have also received a new Spawn and Death animation. PVP.net ;Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. ;Friends List * The hover-over tooltip for players has been updated. ;Social Networking integration * You can now link your Facebook account to your League of Legends account, allowing the client to recommend friends who also play League of Legends. League of Legends Game Client ; Relative Team Colors * There is now an option to make the allied team always appear blue and the enemy team always appear red. Champions ; Splash Updates :The following champions/skins have receive a new splash artwork: Katarina OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Katarina Tristana OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Tristana ; * ** Now only affects allies moving toward Janna. ** Range increased to 1250 from 1000. ** Bonus movement speed increased to 8% from 5%. * ** Passive's movement speed bonus increased to % from % . ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 27 from 24. * ** No longer grants armor. ; * ** Now properly displays on the tooltip her current gun's name ( and ). ; * ** Range decreased to 450 from 700. ** Mana cost reduced to | | | | }} from | | | | }}. ; * ** Assist timer reduced to 3 seconds. Katarina must have damaged the slain enemy in the last 3 seconds to get the reset. ; * Stats ** Base health regen. per 5 seconds reduced to from . * ** Shield generation is now based on a percentage of his maximum health, from 35% from the damage dealt by his abilities. Maximum shield strength unchanged. *** Shield generation against minions is reduced to 30% effectiveness. ** Shield generation values vary between abilities, and is displayed on each of the abilities' tooltips. *** : (Double against isolated targets). *** : per target hit. *** : per target hit. *** : per second. ** Shield now decays if Mordekaiser has been out of combat for 5 seconds, instead of persistently decaying. Decay ratio unchanged. * ** Health cost reduced to from . ** Now grants 75 bonus attack range on the empowered attack. ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . *** Bonus AD ratio no longer increased against isolated targets. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Total damage to isolated targets reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Health cost reduced to from . ** If cast on an ally, Mordekaiser will also gain Creeping Death's effects, and each gain 60 flat movement speed bonus when moving towards each other. ** Total ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Health cost reduced to from . * ** Mordekaiser now gains from the target and , from 20% and . ** Slaved ghost now only gains Bonus AD}} and . ; * ** Trophy effect moved into Rengar's passive - items removed. ; * General ** New ability effects. * ** Now a linear colliding skillshot, but can hit two targets. *** Ability power gain can be triggered up to twice per cast. ** Range increased to 850 from 650. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. * ** Now has a seconds delay and warning particles before the walls appear. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Range increased to 700 from 650. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to 125 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to from . ; * ** ***Grants % cooldown reduction. ** ***Grants % cooldown reduction. ** ***Grants % cooldown reduction. ; * ** Maximum stun duration reduced to seconds from . ; * General ** New ability icons. ** New ability effects. * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 550 from 600. ** Base armor increased to from . * ** Zilean throws a time-delayed bomb at the target location that explodes after a short delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area. The bomb will bind to the first unit that enters its epicenter, prioritizing champions. ** Detonation time reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** If a target picks up a second bomb while already carrying one, the first bomb will detonate early - also stunning all enemies in the blast for seconds. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Range increased to 900 from 700. * ** No longer affects . * ** Mana cost reduced to seconds from 80 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds at all ranks from 20. ** Range reduced to 550 from 700 ** Movement modifier increased % from 55% at all ranks. ** Movement modifier duration reduced to at all ranks from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 180 at all ranks. ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. Items ; *Attack damage reduced to 40 from 45. ; *Grants ability power and movement speed. * Gains charges upon moving or casting. At X charges, the next spell hit expends all charges to deal X bonus magic damage to up to X targets. ; * Cost: 50 gold * Places an invisible sentry in a brush for up to 5 minutes. The plant will ping the map if a visible or invisible enemy is within 900-range.Mandrake Ward counts as an Stealth Ward towards the cap. ; *Grants mana and cooldown reduction. ; *Recipe: Mana Gem *Grants ability power, mana and cooldown reduction. * Increases maximum mana by X. * You generate stacks of Insight whenever you expend mana. * You release a shockwave, consuming all stacks of Insight and dealing damage based on the stacks consumed . Allies hit by the shockwave restore X mana. Summoner spells ; * Range reduced to 500 from 760. * Targeting now measured from edge-to-edge instead of center-to-center.Riot Pwyff describing Smite's range changesRiot Meddler explaining Smite's range changes ** Effective range is not reduced versus monsters, due to their large hit boxes. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. ;Champion Splash Art :Riot has hinted at several champion splash arts that are next to be updated. * https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4534/original.jpg * https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4558/original.jpg * https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4858/original.jpg ;Champion Update Schedule :Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases Champion update schedule. * - Visual Update. * - Visual and Gameplay Update. * - Visual and Gameplay Update. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed